Son Of The Sun
by Mary Anne Lioncourt
Summary: Porque yo tendría ese bebé, tanto si el quisiera como si no.
1. Son of the Sun

Disclaimer: como ya dije nada de esto es mio, solo la historia.

HOla!!! ya volvi de nuevo, gracias a nUs_i, por la idea del Fic, espero que les gute, denle una oportunidad. Aprovecho para decirles d mis otros fics, Beautiful Freak, basado en la cancion d Eels, Esperanza, When de SUn Sleeps un Jaslice basado en la cancion del mismo nombre de Underoath y Rojo otro Jaslice.

Para este fic la inspiración salio de mi amado grupo Therion, la cancion dl mismo nombre Son of THe Sun, d su cd Lemuria. Disfruten de la lectura y dejenme un review, son gratis y conseguiran que de saltos de emoción por toda la habitación y obviamente los regresare!

* * *

Son Of The Sun

Prólogo

Wanda POV

Como se lo iba a decir a Ian, aún no lo sabía, por ahora los únicos que lo sabían eran Doc (por obvias razones), Jeb y Mel. Doc opinaba que se lo insinuara, que le diera pistas, Jeb que se lo dijera lo más rápido posible y Mel, su hermana, le dijo que se lo dijera en la noche, que le dijera como se sentía y que Ian tendría que aceptarlo; pero no se atrevía, todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho:

Flash Back

-Ian?- preguntó tímidamente-

-Dime cariño-

-Estee… mmm....., que pasaría si tuviéramos un bebé?-

En ese momento la cara de Ian se ensombreció, a lo que ella se apresuro a continuar

-lo preguntó, porque Jared le dijo a Mel que no le gustaría traer a un inocente bebé a este mundo, yo quería saber si tu,… si tu opinas igual?-

-Si, concuerdo con Jared, un bebé inocente- al decir esto le recorrió un escalofrío- vivir en este mundo, de humanos refugiados, sin oportunidades, no, no podría condenar a una criatura a sufrir lo que nosotros sufrimos-

Fin Flash Back

Pero lo que la consumía era eso, la culpabilidad de condenar a un pequeño angelito a sufrir, a vivir escondido, a no poder tener una vida apacible, todo por su egoísmo, pero que podía hacer, abortarlo jamás!!, seria una barbaridad, una de las costumbres bárbaras de los humanos que aún la seguían asombrando, quitarle la vida a un alma humana inocente que no ha cometido faltas ni errores, la mera idea la hacia estremecerse; porque ella quería a ese bebé, antes de conocerlo, antes de verlo, era parte de ella, lo que había despertado el anhelo de la maternidad, esa pequeña semillita de la vida que crecía dentro de ella, Ian tendría que soportarlo, porque ella tendría a ese bebé, tanto como si el quisiera, como si no.

* * *

¿Reviews?-- recuerde que son gratis y hacen feliz a una futura escritora jeje bueno eso espero ser, se aceptan tomatazos, flores, sugerencias para chapters, lo que sea es bien recivido

xoxoxo


	2. Euphoria

Disclaimer: nada es mio, todo le pertenece a Meyer, solo la historia es mia.

Hola!! el dia d hoy dejare el prólogo y el chapter 1, espero le den una oportunddad a la historia. El titulo lo puse por la cancion de Sirenia Euphoria. Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Euphoria

Wanda POV

Haber de nuevo: Ian cariño, vamos a tener un bebé, no muy clásico; Ian tesoro, vas a ser papá, no demasiado rápido, ¿Cómo le puedo decir a Ian que voy, vamos mas bien, a tener un bebé?, necesito una manera de transmitirle el sentimiento de euforia que me embarga al saber que seré mamá, hacerle ver que esto no es malo, si no todo lo contrario, vamos a ser padres!!!, ante este pensamiento no puedo evitar que en mi cara aparezca una boba sonrisa e imaginarme de nuevo al pequeño niño de un año aprendiendo a caminar, colgado de la pierna de su padre; sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, debería dejar de soñar despierta y concentrarme en como se lo diré a Ian. Haber pensemos, como… ya se, se lo diré en la noche como dijo Mel, después de la cena, cuando estemos solos nadie pueda oír, ya lo sabrán todos a su tiempo, primera cosa en la lista: pensar como decírselo a Ian, listo, segunda cosa, actuar normal hasta la noche creo que puedo intentarlo.

* * *

¿Reviews?---el prologo y el prim capitulo son cortitittos, pero seran mucho mas largos los demas que vienen, recuerden un review es una sonrisa jeje :) :)

xoxoxox


	3. O Fortuna

Discaimer: Si esto fuera mio estaria comodamente sentada en una mansión en Budapest frente al fuego leyendo jeje

Hola!! ya vuelvo con el tercer cap, este es más largo que los anteriores jeje, el título es de la canción de Therion, lo se lo se deben pensar y eta loca como es que se puede inspirar a escribir algo romántico escuchando esa mucicaa, jeje pro como dije no soy nada común; gracias a Yetyet Cullen, so de medianoche (intentare no usar tantas comas, gracias x el consejo) y a Ayame chan por sus reviews. Recuerden los reviews son mi felicidad, disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Wanda POV

Listo, tú puedes, no hay nada que temer. Eso me digo internamente, la cena acaba de concluir y es el momento de decírselo a Ian, al darme la vuelta para dirigirme al dormitorio, puedo ver a Mel dedicarme una mirada de apoyo, a Jeb y Doc con enormes sonrisas adornándoles el rostro y al fin la mirada interrogante de Ian que camina a mi lado; al parecer he logrado preocuparlo, pero espero que ese estado no dure mucho.

Caminamos un corto trecho en completo silencio, con la mirada de Ian posada fijamente en mí.

-Wanda, cariño, ¿Que pasa?- pregunta preocupado

Yo alzo el dedo índice en seña de que espere y quietamente murmuro

-Pronto lo sabrás- después de estas palabras le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no quiero que haga conjunciones erróneas; como que lo voy a dejar, o algo parecido.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, con la única compañía del sonido de nuestros pasos, lo que minutos antes me mataba de miedo decir, ahora pugna por salir de mi garganta acompañado de un grito de júbilo, un hermoso bebé que crece en mi interior, espero no haberlo preocupado con mi nerviosismo.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas nos detenemos en la entrada de nuestra cueva, Ian abre caballerosamente la puerta para dejarme el paso, entro en silencio con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, el solo pensar en ese bebé, ese pequeño Ian o pequeña yo, de nuevo la imagen de Ian con un pequeñín en brazos acude a mi mente, no lo puedo evitar, ni quiero evitarlo, quiero que esas hermosas fantasías se vuelvan realidad, ver crecer a mi hijo, cantarle para que duerma, contarle historias tal como hacia con Jamie.

La voz de Ian me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Wanda ¿Qué pasa?, estas empezando a preocuparme ¿Te sientes mal es eso? ó es que estas enferma ó…- con cada frase que pronunciaba, una nota de histeria se filtraba en su voz. Puse mi pequeña mano en su boca para acallar sus preguntas, el capto la indicación y dejó de hablar.

-Escúchame bien Ian O´Shea- no se de donde mi voz saco ese autoritario tono lleno de seguridad- lo que te voy a decir es… complicado; no quiero interrupciones de acuerdo, es bastante difícil decírtelo.

El continuaba mirándome preocupado y con una chispa de curiosidad flameando es sus ojos.

-Ian… estoy embarazada- dije esto con la resolución de alguien no muestra ninguna alternativa para evitarlo.

Su ya de por si pálido semblante emblanqueció hasta límites insospechados al mismo tiempo que se ensombrecía, la curiosidad dejo de arder en sus ojos para mostrar una mirada imperturbable, la pequeña sonrisa que siempre bailoteaba en sus labios desapareció, dejando caer las comisuras hacia abajo

-¿Qué?-

Por un momento tuve miedo de que se desmayara, de que gritara de frustración, su piel pálida y apagada mirada no pronosticaba nada bueno.

-Que vamos a tener un bebé- no pude evitar decir la última palabra como una caricia, mostrando así el cariño que ya le profesaba a ese humanito.

Su expresión desolada cambió abruptamente, sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad de la que pude haber imaginado, sus labios mostraron la sonrisa más grande que le había visto, inclusive sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado por la emoción. Camino, casi corrió hacia mi (2 m de distancia), para luego tomarme por la cintura y elevarme en el aire, para después comenzar a dar vertigosas vueltas

-Mi vida eso es magnífico- gritaba mientras lanzaba sonoras carcajadas de alegría; ¿como había podido dudar de l a felicidad con la que tomaría la noticia? Obviamente se encontraba igual de feliz que yo. Empecé a reír con el; durante varios minutos estuvimos riendo y dando vueltas de alegría.

Lentamente me bajo, para posar dulcemente sus labios sobre los míos, luego de separarnos me miro intensamente con la felicidad inscrita en sus ojos.

-¿Porqué no me la habías dicho?-

-Es que… creí que te enojarías- admití avergonzada

-¿Enojarme?, con una noticia tan maravillosa!!-dijo mientras me jalaba delicadamente hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A contárselo a todos claro, no creías que me iba a callar la noticia más maravillosa del mundo- terminó con una sonrisa a la que yo respondí, me hacia mucha ilusión la manera en que lo había tomado, ahora el problema sería el impacto de esto en las cuevas.

* * *

¿Reviews?---recuerden que me hacen feliz :):):):):):)::) (puede ser de esta o de mis otras historias) jeje recuerden que los respondere!!

bye

xoxoxox


	4. An Elixir For Existence

Discaimer: Si esto fuera mio estaria comodamente sentada en una mansión en Budapest frente al fuego leyendo jeje

Hola!! vengo a dejar el siguiente chapter de mi historia, este es desde el punto de vista de Ian, perdón x hablar en tercera persona en algunas ocaciones en el primer capitulo, esque normalmente escribo asi y como que me saque de onda jajaja perdón en verdad, igual si hay faltas de ortógrafia pido perdón, el titulo de este chapter es por SIrenia, tambien le quiero agradecer a:

nUs_i--- no sabes como te agradesco los reviews y la idea dl fic!!

Jadangely Swan Higginbotham ---- gacias por tu review!! no sabes que feliz me has hecho

saranya.x ----- en verdad siento lo del incidente del chapter 1, espero me perdones!!! igual gracias por tu review

Ayame chan---- gracias por tu review!! y tratare de ir alargando los chapters cada vez mas, todo depende de mi inspiración :)

Yeyet Cullen ---- aqui esta, actualize pronto!!! gracias por el review

sol de media noche---- gracias por el consejo de las comas, tratare de no usar muchas (aunque sera muy dificil), gracias por el review!!

Gracias a todas por los reviwes me hacen feliz!!!, les recuerdo que regresare los reviews!! disfruten su lectura :)  


* * *

Ian POV

Miedo, aunque fuera difícil de admitir, yo Ian O´Shea estaba más asustado que un conejo ante un zorro; todo por Wanda, mi vida, mi razón de ser, no es que ella me hubiera hecho algo malo, no ella era incapaz de herir a nadie, era solo por su manera de comportarse, desde la mañana en la que fue a ver a Doc se comportaba de una manera distinta, trataba de parecer despreocupada y alegre como normalmente solía serlo, pero nunca ha sido buena mentirosa. La preocupación me agobia, ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Era algo grave? Espero con todas mis fuerzas que no, porque si ella muriese yo moriría en ese mismo instante.

Genial, realmente genial, tengo ganas de gritar de frustración, Wanda no me quiere decir lo que pasa, ¿Es que no confía en mi?, solo me pide que espere, pero me agobia, me agobia verla preocupada; de repente, al entrar en la habitación su expresión cambia, de la desolación a una felicidad inmensurable que la hace componer una dulce sonrisa ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? A cada minuto que pasa mi nerviosismo crece, tengo miedo, miedo de que algo malo le suceda, de que piense dejarme, que se encuentre enferma, ella acalla dulcemente mis "argumentos" posando su pequeña y suave mano en mis labios, al sentir el contacto de su mano en mi rostro calló rápidamente, por su inescrutable expresión se que tiene algo que decirme

-Escúchame bien Ian O´Shea- dice con una seguridad que nunca le había escuchado- lo que te voy a decir es… complicado; no quiero interrupciones de acuerdo, es bastante difícil decírtelo.

Continúe mirándola preocupado, co la curiosidad carcomiéndome por dentro

-Ian… estoy embarazada- dijo esto con la resolución de alguien que esta plenamente orgulloso de esto.

-¿Qué?-Siento como mi piel palidece, probablemente tenga una expresión desolada.

-Que vamos a tener un bebé- la última palabra la envuelve como una caricia.

Proceso lentamente lo que acaba de revelarme mi pequeña, mi niña, mi niña va a ser mamá, ¡¡¡seremos padres!!! Un sentimiento de felicidad me embarga; papá, que maravillosa palabra, ahora tendré dos razones para vivir, para existir. Siento ser el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Camine rápidamente la poca distancia que nos separaba para levantar a mi niña por la cintura y comenzar a dar vueltas mientras una carcajead de felicidad se abre paso por mi pecho.

-Mi vida eso es magnífico- gritaba mientras lanzaba sonoras carcajadas de alegría. Estuvimos durante varios minutos dando vueltas, mostrando nuestra felicidad a inexistentes espectadores; la baje lentamente para rozar suavemente sus labios; al separarnos no puedo evitar observarla fijamente, se ve radiante, feliz, más hermosa de lo que jamás se ha visto.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Esque…creí que te enojarías- me contesta tímidamente; eso probablemente sea mi culpa, debió ser por lo que me preguntó hace algún tiempo sobre este tema me exprese igual que Jared; ahora lamentaba haber hecho ese comentario, el cual había angustiado a mi amor.

-¿Enojarme?, con una noticia tan maravillosa!!-digo mientras la jaló delicadamente hacia la puerta, todos deben ser avisados sobre esto y de que yo Ian O'Shea era el hombre más feliz del universo

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta curiosa

-A contárselo a todos claro, no creías que me iba a callar la noticia más maravillosa del mundo- le digo con una enorme sonrisa adornando mi cara.

* * *

un Review es una sonrisa!! :) :) :) :) :)


	5. Better

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mio, si lo fuera viviria en una lujosa mansión en Moscú.

HOla!!! aqui estoy de nuevo, este chapter es pequeñititito, se me vino a la mente en la clase de matematicas (producto de inoperacion en clase jijiji) y decidi subirlo, el titulo es por la canción Better de Regina Spektor; como mañana no hay calses por el día del maestro (nunca crei decirlo pro benditos sean) subire mañana siguiente chapter que sera bastante largo jjeje esque los escribi al mismo tiempo pro la inspiración para el otro se fue y quedo incompleto, me propongo terminarlo mañana temprano y que lo tengan con ustedes como a las 11 am (gracias a todos los reviews) disfruten su lectura!!!

* * *

Ian POV

Felicidad total, nunca creí en ella ni mucho menos encontrarla después de la invasión; encontrar a Wanda fue como una bendición, un rayo de luz en mi mundo de oscuridad y desolación, en un mundo donde solo existía el profundo dolor de la pérdida, la perdida de tu mundo, tu familia, de todo aquello que conocías y amabas, pero todo eso acabo cuando la conocí, si bien al principio la detestaba con todas mis fuerzas el ir conociéndola poco a poco me inducío a enamorarme de ella como un verdadero idiota, cada vez que la veo mi cara adopta una sonrisa tonta que me recuerda a las películas cursis que veía mi madre, siempre me pregunte como es que había hombres que existían y hasta morían por una mujer, nunca lo comprendí hasta que llego ella; en estos momentos soy capaz de internarme en la ciudad si ella me lo pidiera y si ella quisiese hablaría con los buscadores fingiendo ser un, prácticamente vendería mi mundo por ella, regalaría mi existencia todo por ella y ahora por ese pequeño bebé que ahora crecía en su interior, nuestro bebé, que bonito sonaba; el pensar en el hacía que mis ojos se iluminaran de nuevo, la imagen de _mi Wanda, mi niña _con un hermoso bebé en brazos, exactamente igual a ella excepto por sus ojos de un azul profundo igual que los míos hacia que mi corazón se hinchara dentro de mi y palpitara a limites insospechados, si creía que conocer a Wanda me había dado felicidad total, esto era el paraíso, verdaderamente eso estaba mucho mejor.

* * *

¿Reviews?--- recuerden que son sonrisas :):):):):)


	6. Flowers In The Window

Disclaimer: Si esto fuera mio estaria en San Petersburgo frente al fuego tomandome una buena taza de cafe.

Hola!!! ya se que es mucho mas tarde d lo q prometi, pro me terde en escribirlo y desperte mas tarde de lo q esperaba; el titulo se debe a la cancion de Travis Flowers in The Window. Tmabién quiero agradecer a:

kathoky

garabato

marata1507

Ayame chan

AmySighsEvans

KibaPGG

lilita23

nUs_i

jadangely Swan H.

Yeyet Cullen

sol de nedia noche

saranya.x

Por sus reviews. Disfruten su lectura!!

* * *

Wanda POV

Me despertó un olor a flores, abrí los ojos lentamente en lo que mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luminosidad del lugar; una vez que pude enfocar puede ver que a mi lado en el piso se encontraba un enorme, enorme era poco GIGANTESCO ramo de flores; violetas, mis favoritas, me levante lentamente y acerque el ramo a mi nariz para percibir su exquisito perfume, una vez paso la sorpresa de las flores repare que no había saludado a mi bebé

-Buenos días pequeñín- le dije cariñosamente, en verdad amaba a esa pequeña cosita que según Doc aún no alcanzaba un tamaño mayor al de un granito de arroz, pero me daba igual, quería que sintiera cuanto lo queremos desde este momento, aún cuando no nos puede ver con esos hermosos ojos que imagino serán azules, hablarnos, reír con nosotros o siquiera escucharnos. Después de las cavilaciones sobre mi hermoso retoño me di cuenta que Ian no estaba aquí, el siempre esta aquí, esperando que despierte, besándome suavemente la cara; un pánico irracional me recorrió la columna. Un destello sobre la cama llamó mi atención, me dirigí lentamente hacia ahí, al llegar encontré un sobre dorado (extraño color para un sobre) lo abrí lentamente y leí la nota que se encontraba adentro:

_Wanda:_

_Espero te hayan gustado las flores, busque las más hermosa para que combinaran contigo; lamento no habértelo dicho anoche pero estaba demasiado feliz como para recordarlo. Me tuve que ir con Jared a una misión, no tardaremos mucho; por favor cuídate y no hagas esfuerzos excesivos, come y duerme bien, regresare pronto._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Ian O´Shea_

_P.D.: Recuerda que mi amor es infinito como los planetas en el universo; Te Amo no lo olvides._

Termine de leer la nota y una tierna sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, que lindo era Ian, definitivamente no podía encontrar a nadie mejor para mi ni en este planeta ni en ningún otro. Me recosté en la cama nuevamente, no tenia prisa por levantarme pues probablemente no tendría nada que hacer puesto que ya todo el mundo sabia de mi embarazo no me dejarían ni lavar los platos; eso me hizo recordar como lo habían tomado todos la noche anterior.

_Flash Back_

_Ian y yo caminábamos tomados de la mano por los túneles hasta llegar al salón de juegos donde se encontraban todos inmersos en un partido de football, decidimos que esperaríamos al medio tiempo para comunicarles la noticia; mientras se encontraba en la portería Jeb nos lanzo una mirada interrogante para luego de ver nuestras expresiones de felicidad y regalarnos una sonrisa sincera._

_-Creo que es momento del medio tiempo- vocifero Jeb a lo que todos aceptaron gustosos_

_Mel me lanzo una sonrisa desde el otro lado del salón y se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros con Jared y Jamie detrás de ella, seguidos por Kyle y Sol y así sucesivamente hasta que todos se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, excepto Sharon y Maggie que se encontraban más lejos_

_-Bueno hermanito, cuñada al parecer tienen algo que decirnos ¿no?- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa socarrona_

_-Efectivamente- respondió Ian con una __enorme__ sonrisa_

_-¿Algo malo?- pregunto Jared, al mismo tiempo que Jamie se acercaba a mí con preocupación_

_-No, claro que no, todo lo contrario- le respondí jovialmente mirando a Ian_

_-Estoy embarazada- solté felizmente, lo mejor era hacerlo rápidamente_

_Jamie embozó una sonrisa, Jared se congelo en su lugar y abrió los ojos tanto que creí que se saldrían de sus orbitas, a Kyle se le desencajo la mandíbula y alzo las cejas, Sol lanzo un gritito de alegría acompañado de una gran sonrisa al igual que Mel, Trudy, Paige, Geoffrey, Heath y todos los demás sonrieron después del shock inicial; Jared sonrió a medias y Kyle empezó a gritar –Eso significa que seré tío!!- con una felicidad inusual en el, inclusive Magnolia me regalo un sonrisa sincera, cosa que me sorprendió pero a la que respondí gustosa. Poco a poco todos se fueron acercando para abrazarnos y darnos felicitaciones, hasta que en un momento de silencio Sharon dijo:_

_-¿Qué esa cosa tendrá un bebé?, eso es inaudito, será un bastardo, un híbrido, su padre aunque humano es un traidor y su madre un parasito, eso no se puede permitir- un silencio mortal inundo la habitación ante las palabras de Sharon, sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a escocer por las lagrimas, mi bebé un bastardo, un híbrido, ¿Por qué decía eso?, mientras empezaba a sollozar quedamente escuche a Ian decirle a Sharon_

_-Cuida tus palabras- con una expresión que inspiraba terror y un ácido tono repleto de ira_

_-o si no ¿Qué?, me vas a pegar O´Shea??- dijo con seguridad,- tengo razón, esa cosa __será un mounstro, un aborto que no merece nacer_

_Llore más fuerte, Ian me estrecho contra si intentando calmarme pero aún así podía percibir su ira, ¿Por qué tenia Sharon que arruinar una momento tan feliz, porque no podía estar tan contenta como los demás?, vi como Doc la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto en verdad, inclusive Magnolia la vea con el desconcierto inscrito en la cara. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar, mis sollozos eran incontrolables pero a través de mis lágrimas pude ver como Mel se acercaba amenazante hacia ella para luego darle una bofetada_

_-Vuelve a decir eso Sharon- deformo el nombre hasta que pareció un insulto- y te juro que yo misma te sacare a patadas de las cuevas._

_Todos se congelaron mas de lo que aun estaban, desde que Mel había vuelto a su cuerpo estaba tratando de componer su relación con Sharon y Magnolia, su tía ya la aceptaba pero Sharon aun era algo difícil y que Mel tirara todos sus intentos fue sorprendente para todos. Creí que Jeb intervendría pero el y Magnolia miraban a Sharon con desaprobación, Doc con un profundo dolor y los demás con odio, aunque me doliera lo que me dijo no me gusto que la miraran de esta manera; Sharon volteo su mirada hacia Mel y la miro con el mas profundo odio, la misma mirada que me hizo estremecer segundos después cuando se poso en mi._

_-¿Cómo te atreves?, defender a ese engendro antes que a tu familia- grito iracunda Sharon_

_-Prefiero mil veces a Wanda que a ti, ¿A dónde se fue la dulce y amable Sharon que conocí? Y créeme que esto es enserio, vuelve a insultar a Wanda y su pequeño de nuevo y te saco a patadas-_

_Ian se tensaba a medida que mis sollozos incrementaban, ahora temía que el golpeara a Sharon, lo sabia incapaz pero tal vez entre tanta ira, perdiera el control, así que lo abrase firmemente por la cintura en un intento de hacer que se quedara aquí, abrazándome, el entendió y no fue a flanquear a Mel (cosa que todos los habitantes de las cuevas ya hacían) pero tampoco relajo su posición y me estrecho con más fuerza._

_Momentos después del intercambio verbal entre Sharon y Mel y después de ver la mirada dolida de Doc y su madre, Sharon salio hecha una furia. La atmosfera se relajó visiblemente una vez hubo salido, pero mis sollozos no se apagaban, me dolía que estuviera tan llena de odio que no se pudiera alegrar con el nacimiento de un bebé, inclusive su madre se ablando ante tal hecho pero ella no, tal vez se debía a que Maggie sabia lo que era tener un hijo, sabia que lo amas a pesar de todo y sobre todo, en cambio Sharon no, esperaba que cuando naciera cambiara de opinión._

_-Shh… tranquila, todo esta bien, tal solo es Sharon- esto lo repetía Ian en mi oído dulcemente, mientras Mel se acercaba a abrazarme y Maggie me dirigía una mueca de disculpa; momentos después la atmosfera de jubilo regreso, haciendo que olvidara el incidente, Mel me decía que tendríamos que ir a la ciudad por cosas para el bebé, Lilly y Paige me preguntaban si ya había elegido un nombre, Sol me dijo que contaba con ella para lo que quisiera, después de todo éramos familia, Jamie pidió ser el padrino, lo cual empezó una pequeña y divertida discusión con Kyle sobre quien seria el padrino; inclusive Maggie me dio un consejo sobre como sobrellevar los antojos, esto me encantaba, por fin había conseguido su aprobación; así continuaron las platicas hasta que estuve cansada e Ian me llevo hasta nuestro dormitorio cargando._

_-Duerme bien corazón, no te preocupes por nada- luego me besó suavemente los labios para luego dirigirse hacia mi estomago y susurrar- buenas noches a ti también peque y depositar un beso ahí, lo cual hizo que me riera, era taaan feliz, durante estos pensamientos me quede dormida, sintiendo el fuerte brazo de Ian ciñéndome por la cintura_

_Fin Flash Back_

Bueno, lo único que tendría que resolver era lo de Sharon, esperaba cambiara de opinión, aunque fuera por Doc.

Después me concentre nuevamente en las flores y una pregunta surgió en mi mente ¿De donde las saco Ian si estábamos a la mitad del desierto?

* * *

Dacuerdo los que les agrada Sharon deben odiarme, pero como dijo Wanda creo que Maggie la perdonaria por que va a tener un bebé y sabe loq ue se siente y Sharon no por eso lo puse asi, aparte alguien tenia que tener una reaccion exagerada jejeje, recuerden dejen reviews y contestare (aprte me hacen feliz)

bye

xoxoxoxoxoxo

PD: El proximo chapter ser un POV de Ian (no d este mismo chapter) bye!!


	7. Ever Ever After

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, si lo fuera estaría en París visitando la galería de Louvre.

HOla!!! yo se que nno tengo perdón de Dios ni de nadie por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero entre que tuve visitas, me enferme etc etc no pude escribir nada, también me disculpo por no hacer respondido los reviews, tratare de responderlos todos para mañana. El título de esta cancion es por la de Ever Ever After por Carrie Underwood. Agradesco todos sus reviews a:

ginny lily potter weasley

.Bree.C

sol de media noche

NollasBlack

nekovir

kathoky

fernanda o'shea cullen

marata1507

Jadangely Swan Higginbotham

lilita23

Yeyet Cullen

y todos los que me han dejado reviews!!!

* * *

Ian POV

Bufe de nuevo, ¿Cómo es posible que a Jared se le ocurra que necesitamos una misión ya?, aparte ni siquiera traemos a Wanda, ¿Para que vamos de misión?; en verdad Jared sabe como ser oportuno y… molesto. Maldigo a Jared de todas las maneras posibles que se me ocurren por sepárame de mi pequeña en uno de los momentos en los que mas me necesita; la voz de Jared me saca de mis cavilaciones

-Ian, te traje a esta misión para…- no termina la frase, esta empezando a exasperarme

-¿Para qué?- le respondo molesto, ¿Porqué no puede decir las cosas de una vez por todas?

Suspira profundamente y se masajea las sienes – Para, mmm…Digamos "advertirte" sobre las repercusiones que puede tener el embarazo de Wanda

-¿Cómo cuales?

Vuelve a suspirar y abre los ojos exasperado,- ¡Pues como que cuales!, ¡Como ya sabemos Wanda es sensible, ahora imagina con el embarazo, será _extremadamente sensible!, _lo de Sharon podría afectarle gravemente!, aparte tal vez necesite servicios que no seremos capaces de ofrecerle en las cuevas, imagina si tiene que ir al hospital de emergencia ¿Quién la acompañara?

Mi mandíbula se desencajo, no lo podía creer, Jared Howe preocupado por Wanda, _demasiado_ preocupado, sabia que eran celos infundados pero eso de preocuparse por ella era _mi _trabajo no el de Jared; recordé todo el dolor que sufrí al enterarse de las intenciones de Wanda de abandonarme, todo por el, por Jared, pare regresarle a Mel. Pero ya no, ahora Wanda era mía así como yo de ella, por tanto tiempo duraran sus vidas inclusive más allá de eso y que Jared insinuara que Wanda no tenía a nadie para ayudarle le enfurecía, ¿Cómo podía tener semejante atrevimiento? Una ira incontrolable se apodero de mi, producto de la impotencia de estar lejos de Wanda, la inseguridad de dejarla sola en el momento que me necesitaba.

-Pues YO la acompañaría al hospital-

Jared compuso una mirada escéptica – el hospital está demasiado lejos, aun estoy pensando en que podríamos hacer.

-Pues YO podría irme CON WANDA a una pequeña casa o departamento en la ciudad que estuviera cerca del hospital-

Ahora fue el turno de Jared de desencajar la mandíbula, -En…serio… ¿te irías a vivir a la ciudad?, ¿te internarías en el mundo controlado por los parásitos?

-Sí- respondí con fiereza,- por ella soy capaz de embarcarme en uno de los transbordadores, de hacer cualquier cosa que ella necesite o quiera-

-Esta bien si eso e s lo que tu crees, las decisiones sobre ella están en tus manos-

-¡¿Decisiones sobre ella?! No es estúpida, mucho menos un objeto sobre el cual yo pueda ejercer mi voluntad, lo que se haga o decida sobre este tema, se hará conforme lo que ELLA quiera y considere lo adecuado-

Jared murmuro cosas por lo bajo mientras su expresión se volvía inescrutable

-Y ahora Jared, si no te molesta te estaría enormemente agradecido de que me llevaras de regreso a las cuevas- un falsazo paso por mi mente- si antes no te molesta que pasemos por una tienda

Jared sonrío derrotado y asintió, encendió el Jeep y se dirigió de nuevo a la carretera; una vez en el camino en el carro se asentó un silencio incómodo, decidí ignorarlo y dedicarme a pensar en Wanda, espero no necesite nada, aún así le comprare un perfume, a su nuevo cuerpo le encantan, tal vez orquídea un día menciono que le encantaba ese aroma (influenza de Pet).

-¿Qué vas a comprar?-

Di un bote de la sorpresa, llegamos demasiado pronto; -Unas cuantas cosas- le dije mientras bajaba apresuradamente del coche. Recuerda compórtate con naturalidad, se amable y no te acerques a lámparas o reflectores.

Entre a la tienda con un andar despreocupado, me dirigí inmediatamente a la sección de Perfumería, al llegar encontré le verdadero problema, encontrar el dichoso perfume ¡Había miles!, así que decidí preguntarle a la dependienta que se encontraba en el mostrador

-Disculpe señorita, me podría mostrar algún perfume con olor a orquídea- formule está frase con la mayor amabilidad y tranquilidad posible, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se pedía un perfume

Me regalo una sonrisa y dijo- Por supuesto caballero, sígame por favor-

Hice lo que ella me indico y me llevo hasta un estante en el centro, en el cual se rezaba en la parte de arriba "Orquídea", me sentí terriblemente estúpido

-Aquí están, cuando se decida avíseme ¿si?-

-Claro-

Después de eso me dio otra sonrisa y se dirigió al mostrador de nuevo; ahora a escoger un perfume, vi uno en una botella roja, no muy… rudo, había en todas las presentaciones que pude haber imaginado y me reí, yo Ian O´Shea catalogando perfumes jajajaja. Al fin divise el indicado, se encontraba en una botella que asemejaba una orquídea morada su color favorito, era delicado y dulce como ella, pero también demostraba fortaleza. Genial, ya estaba, me dirigí hacia la dependienta y marco el perfume para luego envolverlo en un lindo papel plateado –Como los ojos de Wanda-

-Muchas gracias-

-De nada, vuelva pronto-

Una vez dentro de la camioneta Jared vio con mirada interrogante el regalo y dijo:

-¿Otro regalo?, ¿Acaso las flores no fueron suficiente?-

-No, la verdad es que no-

Soltó una risita ante mi contestación y encendió el motor para ponernos en marcha de nuevo. El viaje se me antojo de lo más largo, una vez oculto el Jeep, nos escabullimos hasta las cuevas, a cada paso que daba mi corazón crecía a sabiendas de que a cada paso que daba se encontraba más cerca de su dueña.

Cuando llegamos corrí, casi volé hasta el comedor, pues era la hora de la comida, seguramente mi niña se encontraría ahí; cada vez me encontraba más cerca, podía oír sus voces, y si, también su risa, era como pequeñas campanitas repiqueteando.

-¡¡¡Wanda!!!- grite al verla sentada en una mesa, acompañada de Jaime, Mel, Kyle y Sol.

Ella levanto sus hermosos orbes y los fijo en mí para luego regalarme la sonrisa más hermosa y cristalina que hubiera visto jamás. Me acerque a ella rápidamente para rodearla con mis brazos y darle un dulce beso, pequeño pero cargado de todo mi amor y le susurre al oído, -Tengo algo para ti-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto emocionada

-Claro, espero te guste-

-Si tú lo escogiste, seguramente me encantara-, decía al mismo tiempo que desenvolvía el perfume; cuando se topo con la caja la abrió rápidamente y al ver la delicada botella profirió un gritito de alegría, para luego abrazarme fuertemente

-Sabía que te gustaría cielo-

-Que si me gusta, me encanta!!!!- respondió mientras se acercaba la botella a su respingada nariz para oler el contenido, un m omento después su semblante se ensombreció repentinamente para luego tomar más brillo, se volvió hacia mi y me sonrío picadamente

-Ian, te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo tímidamente

-Lo que tú quieras amor-

-¿De donde sacaste las flores?-

Comencé a reír, había olvidado por completo las flores; me incline y le susurre sutilmente a su oído, - El amor lo puede todo- para luego besarla de nuevo, cuando nos separamos Wanda susurro a mi oído:

-Ian ¿Siempre vas a estar conmigo verdad?-

-Sí, por siempre y para siempre- le conteste a medida que una enorme sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro y la apretaba más fuerte entre mis brazos, definitivamente iba a estar con ella por siempre y nadie ni nada lo iba a impedir.

* * *

Se que las admiradoras de Jared probablemente me odien por ponerlo tan ácido, también pido disculpas por la falta de "emociones" en el chapter, eesq no saba muy inspirada jejeje; porfas dejen reviews en este o otro de mis fics.

bye

xoxoxoxox

PD: Recuerden q un review es como una sonrisa, hace feliz y es gratis :):):):):):)


	8. 4 in the Morning

Disclaimer: Si esto fuera mio, estaría en el hotel Bernini - Italia

Hola!!!! yo se, yo se, nuevamente no meresco perdón por haberme tardado siglos en actualizar, pero 1° no habia muhca inspiración y 2° demasiados examenes y trabajos finaales pro por fin!!! no mas escuela!!!! Este chapter es cortito pro fue para lo que alcanzo mi imaginación, el nombre esta basado en la canción de Gwen Stefani 4 in the Morning. Gracias a los reviews de :

YetYet Cullen----mil gracias y recuerda actualizar pronto eh! xq amo tu fic jeje

AmySighsEvans---millones de gracias por el review

fernanda o'shea cullen---yo tmbn amo a Ian!! es taaan lindo jeje

Mica Lautner--- yo tmbn odio a saharon a jared no pro a ella aaa!! me cae mal

Jadangely Swan Higginbotham---gracias por el review y la reacción de Jared es comprensible jeje

ginny lily potter weasley---yo tmbn me comeria a Ian jeje y si Jared la considera como suya cunado nada que ver y tmbn metere a el grupo nuevo de humanos

NollasBlack---gracias por el review y si va a ser niña, mmm no lo se aun no se que va a ser

memoriesofkagome---muchisismas gracias por el review y si estoy deacuerdo en q un best seller merece mas!!

Grace B)---si falta algo de drama y emoción, hasta ahorita todo ha sida muy acaramelado pero espera, el drama llegara despues

Ame---gracias por los consejos, a mi me parece que los avisos de Flash Back estan bien porque asi no hay posibilidad de confusiones, si leo mucho y siento lo de la ortografía, la revisare mas y mi redaccion acepto puede que no sea la mejor pero me gusta, igual muchas gracias!

sabrina---gracias x el review y tmbn creo q Ian es un dulce, yo quiero uno!!!!jaja;)

saranya.x---muchas gracias y si q sufra Jared!!! q pague por lo q le hizo a Wanda jejeje

(todos los anteriores son dl chapter 7) y los q me han dejado reviews con anterioridad muchisismas gracias tmbn!! me hacen muy feliz.

* * *

Wanda POV

Desperté con un terrible antojo de fresas, lo que faltaba, que se me antojara una de las pentiunicas cosas que no hay en las cuevas, tal vez las podría remplazar por unos cheetos, esos también sonaban terriblemente apetitosos, así continúe durante un buen rato hasta que me di cuenta de algo, aún no amanecía, mejor aún, lentamente me voltee para ver a Ian el cual me tenia fuertemente ceñida por la cintura y su faz estaba en paz presa de un profundo sueño, aún así dormido podía ver que en la comisura de sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa y con su cabello revuelto se veía tan feliz, tan libre, tan… me eche a llorar, no lo pude evitar, el solo pensar en lo libre que pudo haber sido Ian si mi raza no hubiera llegado a su mundo, lo feliz, era demasiado, mis apagados sollozos prontamente se convirtieron en un llanto incontrolado el cual terminó por despertar a Ian.

-¿¡¿¡Wanda cariño te encuentras bien?!?! ¿¡¿¡Te duele algo?!?!- me preguntó alterado, ante su faz perturbada por la preocupación y su timbre de voz alterado así mismo por las preguntas llore un poco más, Qué me pasaba??? Porque tenia esa necesidad de llorar hasta que se me secaran las lagrimas a sabiendas de que verme llorar lastimaría a Ian, pero no lo podía evitar, me abrase al pecho de Ian fuertemente mientras el me susurraba palabras de amor en el oído pidiéndome que me calmara, poco a poco me recompuse, alcé mi rostro para ver el de Ian que aún me miraba preocupado

-¿¡¿Ya estas mejor corazón?!?-preguntó con ternura, yo solamente asentí y lo mire fijamente

-¿¡¿Porqué llorabas mi amor?!?-

-Yo…yo…no lo se bien- respondí tímidamente, me sentía tan tonta, el me sonrío con ternura y me dijo

-Wanda cielo, ¿segura que no hay nada que te preocupe?, no es que no te crea, ¿pero estas bien verdad?-

-Bueno, pero es muy tonto- en verdad mis mejillas no podían estar más rojas de lo que ya estaban

-Nada de lo que digas es tonto vida mía-

Después de esto le explique detalladamente lo que pensé, a cada palabra incriminatoria con la que me auto-censuraba su semblante se oscurecía, cuando termine se inclino hacia mi y me beso dulcemente los labios, haciendo que miles de chispas saltaran en mi interior y me susurro tiernamente al oído

-Wanda, si soy feliz es por ti, cambiaria toda la libertad que me queda por verte sonreír, vendería mi alma si eso te salvara y te entregaría mi corazón en una caja si me lo pidieras-

Lloré de nuevo, pero estas eran lágrimas de emoción, Ian me amaba y aunque ya lo sabía, era hermoso que me lo dijera, lo mire con todo el amor que podía transmitir por mis pupilas y le dije

-Te amo Ian, yo renunciaría a mil planetas y diferentes vidas solamente para pasar unos minutos contigo – me miro y una lágrima solitaria escapo de sus ojos, una lagrima de felicidad, la limpie con mi mano y lo bese dulcemente de nuevo.

-Wanda, creo que es mejor que regresemos a dormir, en especial tu- murmuro sobre mis labios

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque apenas son las 4 am tesoro, demasiado temprano y no hay muchas cosas que hacer-

Me reí, -Es verdad, hay que dormir-; nos acostamos nuevamente esta vez con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y su mentón reposando en mi cabeza mientras me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. De repente un falsazo cruzo por mi mente

-Ian-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Me podrías conseguir unas fresas?- pregunté algo avergonzada, ya que esa simplicidad había sido la detonante de mi sensibilidad; Ian rió alegremente y me besó la cabeza para decirme

-Claro mi vida, en cuanto durmamos un poco más voy a buscarte unas, espero no tener que ir muy lejos, me duele estar alejado de ti-

Me incorpore un poco y le di un beso en la frente al mismo tiempo que murmuraba un gracias y con la promesa de que tendría mis fresas en la mañana me volví a sumir en un profundo sueño repleto de bebes risueños.

* * *

Lo se cuanto caramelo jeje pro asi soy yo; muy bien ahora tengo una pregunta q hacerles y es muy importante y tiene gran importancia jaja ¿Qué quieren q sea el bb de Wanda e Ian?

A)Niña

B)Niño

C)Mellizos (niño y niña)

pueden dar su votación en los reviews o mandandome un mensaje lo mismo si tiene alguna peticion para el fic.

Porfas dejen reviews, hacen feliz a la gente.

bye

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	9. Cry

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, si lo fuera estaría visitando el Valle de los Reyes en Egipto.

Hola!!!! ahora volvi muy pronto, este chapter no tiene tanto caramelo com el anterior, al contrario es como mas triste, espero les guste, el titulo es de la canción Cry de James Blunt; gracias a:

NollasBlack--- pensare lo de Mel y Jared, es muy buena idea, gracias por el review!

Jadangely Swan Higginbotham---me alegra q te halla gustado y no te preocupes estoy tan crazy como tu jeje

Yeyet Cullen---lo se, parecia q hiba a abandonar mmi fic pero no! aqui estoy de vuelta con más imaginación y tiempo libre!

saranya.x---lo se la escena fue my dulce!!

AmySighsEvans---Ian (L)se da cuenta de la situación de Wanda pero esta desesperado porq ella entienda que no estorba, que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedio en el mundo jeje!!!

Peqiitaa Cullen Hale Potter---q bn q te halla gustado mi fic!!! espero lo continues leyendo!

cayazly---aaa!!! otra a la que legusta mi historia, eso me hace feliz :)

ginny lily potter weasley---estate tranquila Wanda si consigue sus fresas!! y lo d Ian (L) hay como lo amo jeje!!

fernanda o'shea cullen---lo se, a quien no le gustaria comerse a un Ian O´Shea jeje!!

Y tmbn muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews con anterioridad.

Hablare sobre como va la vtacion abajo! ;)

* * *

Ian POV

Salí a las 5.30 para conseguir las fresas de mi niña, recorrí algunas tiendas junto con Kyle hasta que encontré unas frescas y de aspecto apetecible, aproveche para llevarle un poco de chocolate líquido, azúcar, crema y todo lo que se me ocurrió que se pudiera comer con estas, no sabia con que se le podían antojar, de paso compre otro perfume a lo que Kyle rezongó

-¡Ian! más perfumes, hermano la paso que vas probablemente dejes vacíos los estantes jajá-

-Cállate Kyle, mira quien habla, el que le tiene que rogar a Sol para poder salir jajá- Me saco la lengua infantilmente, lo cual lo hacia parecer un gorrilla gigante con sed.

Regresamos en el Jeep, corrí, no más bien volé hasta la entrada de las cuevas llevando el postre rogando para que mi Wanda no hubiera comido aún, la encontré en nuestra habitación leyendo una gastada copia de Peter Pan el niño que nunca crece, sonreí se veía adorable frunciendo el ceño, lentamente me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella pegó un ligero brinquito y me sonrío al mismo tiempo que cerraba delicadamente el libro para enrollar sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuello y darme un corto beso

-Hola cielo- le dije dulcemente mientras la volvía a besar,- ¿De donde sacaste el libro?

-Hola- me respondió alegremente regalándome una encandilante sonrisa,- me lo dio Jaime, dijo que tal vez me gustaría

-¿Y te esta gustando?-

-No,- respondió haciendo un puchero,- Peter Pan mata a los piratas y es un niño, eso no esta bien.

-Tienes toda la razón mi amor, pero para que te alegres- al momento de decir esto puse las fresas frente a su rostro

-¡¡¡Las conseguiste!!!- gritó emocionada al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba y esparcía besos por toda mi cara

-Claro lo que sea por mi princesa- respondí mientras la acomodaba sentada en mi regazo mientras ella abría impacientemente la bolsa, acto seguido empezó a comer las fresas saboreándolas en su delicada boca, unas las comía con chocolate, otras con azúcar, unas mas con los dos, nunca me cansaría de verla comer, de verla dormir, prácticamente de observarla de deleitarme con sus suaves movimientos y amables maneras; no dijo palabra hasta que terminó.

-Ian, es momento de que yo te consienta, iré por la comida y no acepto peros como respuesta eh!, ahora vuelvo no tardo- acallo mis replicas con n beso e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la jale hacia mi y susurre en su oído

**-****Eres el sol oculto por las nubes cuando llueve. Te espero, mi arco ris- **me regalo otra sonrisa y se fue dando de saltitos, era realmente adorable; me quede acostado con los ojos cerrados pensado en la suerte que tenía, la felicidad que me embargaba cada vez que veía a Wanda y el agite de mi corazón al pensar en el bebé, realmente mi vida no podía ser más perfecta, pero todo esto acabo cuando vi a Wanda regresar hecha un mar de lagrimas y con una mirada dolida, se lanzo a mi y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho ahogando con este sus sollozos, su llanto era desgarrador una mezcla de dolor, decepción y tristeza.

-Wanda cariño, cielo, corazón ¿Qué paso?- murmure con preocupación, ¿Quién era el responsable de arruinarle el día a mi niña?

-Jared… dijo que…- no pudo continuar, su llanto se hacia cada vez más fuerte, ahora si Jared Howe date por muerto, porque nadie lastima a _mi Wanda_ y sale ileso de eso.

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta seguidos de la voz de Jared, esta vez nadie podría pararme de darle su merecido a ese estúpido…

* * *

Niñas la votación se encuentra asi:

A)Niña= 2

B)Niño= 1

C)Mellizos= 5

Aun pueden opinar!!!porfas dejen reviews!! me hacen sonreri:):):):):):)

bye

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	10. Shadow of the Day

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, si lo fuera estaría en París casandome con Jasper en Notre Dam jeje

Hola!!! ya volvi despues d una tardanza!!jeje lo siento esque estuve castigada por mis notas en ciencias (ya saben MAte, Fisica, Biologia y Quimica) no sonmi fuerte jeje pero aqui esta el chapter nuevo!! advierto creo q este es muy dramatico jeje, el nombre dl chapter es por la cancionde Linkin Park Shadow of yhe Day, con el titulo se darán una idea jee. Gracias por sus reviews a:

Yetyet CUllen-si, Jared se paso de sinceo, y efectivamente Ian maltratara a Jared!! que sufra el ingrato jeje!

ginny lily potter weasley- si puse la frase!! me lo pediste y ahi tienes!!! jeje si tienes alguna otra sera bienvenida tenglo por seguro, recuerda no te calles alza la voz, honestamente te necesitamos jeje lo siento esque recorde ese comercial yo tambn amo a Ian quiero uno = ;)

saranya.x- no se conformara con Mel, poruqe cree que tiene jurisdicción sobre Wanda o algo asi!

Nollas Black- en verdad estoy considerando seriamente tu idea, lo se Jared es un maldito!! y que bien que te halla gustado el capitulo, eso me hace feliz jeje ;)

fernanda o´shea cullen- las dudas se aclararan en este capitulo y abajo sabras lo que le dijo jared a Wanda!!

sabrina- yo tmbn quiero fresas jeje!!le dijo algo horrible, lo sabras en este chapter!!

Mary- jeje te anotare en el marcador!!

memoriesofkagome- pronto sabran lo q es!! jared a mi punto d vista es un maldito!!jeje y si cuando se ofende a wanda hay que temer de Ian

cayazly- lo se!! como tiene corazon para hacerle algo malo en su estado!!

marata1507 jeje me alegra que te encante!! y gracias por el review!!

norikho- me encanta que te halla encantado jeje y jared hizo algo muuy malo creeme!!

morenacullen- me facsina q te encante el fic!!se que jared deberia dejarla empaz, pero la considera como d su propiedad

Peqiitaa Cullen Hale Potter- no importa que ya hayas votado seras tomada en cuenta d enuevo ejej!!yo no amo a jared para se rsinceras lo detesteo jeje

Mica Lautner- no importa que no hallas podido firmar el anterior, me conformo q firmaras el ultimo jeje yo tmbn quiero un Ian,¿Xq o todos los inutiles pueden ser suplantados por miles d Ians para todas? jaja

FraaN- Lo sabras en este chapter!!y siento no haber actualizado tan pronto como todos esperaban pro ya sabes la razon ;)

GRacias tmbn a todos los que dejaron reviews con anterioridad!!

* * *

Ian POV

-Tranquila Wanda yo voy a…tratar de hablar con Jared el debe pedirte una disculpa- me era bastante difícil hablar en un tono tranquilizador cuando una ira ciega me consumía por completo demandando la inmediata tortura de Jared Howe, definitivamente ahora estaba en el primer lugar de mi lista negra; aún oía la voz de ese miserable hablarle a Wanda desde el otro lado de la puerta a cada palabra pronunciada por sus muelles labios me daban gana de romperle y triturarle cada uno de sus miserables huesos. – Ahora vuelvo vida mía, tengo que _hablar_ con Jared Howe seriamente-

-Por favor…no le pegues…es solo que fue mi…culpa- seguía sollozando y culpándose de las estupideces de Jared Howe, eso me enfurecía aun mas, ella tan pura tan noble y el un maldito traicionero en el que ella confiaba y la hirió en cuanto se dio la vuelta, definitivamente debería darse por muerto!.

Me levante lentamente mientras recibía una mirada suplicante de parte de ella mi Wanda mi niña mi razón de existir, solo y únicamente por ella procuraría no pegarle _mucho_ a ese desgraciado; al salir cerré delicadamente la puerta mirando al piso, no quería mi niña y mi bebé se alteraran si escuchaban algo.

-Howe-prácticamente escupí su nombre asemejando un insulto, definitivamente **había caído de mi gracia***.

-Ian yo en verdad siento que escuchara lo que dije, solo dije la verdad, no pretendía ofenderla mucho menos lastimarla- claro como no, a el le importaba un comino el estado de mi Wanda a el solo le importaba _Melanie_, no tengo anda en contra de ella, al contrario le estoy agradecido por traer a Wanda de vuelta pero en este momento no estaba para sutilezas

-Howe te pido, no te EXIJO que me palabra por palabra lo que escucho Wanda, ¡AHORA!- lo dije con la voz mas aterrorizante que tenia y no era para menos, como se atrevía ese infeliz siquiera a mencionar a un ángel tan puro como mi Wanda

-Yo…hice un comentario sobre su embarazo, no sabía que ella estaba detrás de mí-

Mis ojos se desorbitaron y una ira incontrolable empezó a borbotear por mis venas, enviando adrenalina a través de todo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la bilis se colocaba en la boca de mi garganta- ¿¡Qué fue exactamente lo que dijiste?!-

-Pues…yo solo…- revolvía su nerviosamente, definitivamente estaba colmando mi paciencia

-¿¡Qué demonios dijiste Howe!?-

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se movía casi imperceptiblemente unos centímetros más lejos de mí, preparándose para detener algún ataque-Que su hijo seria una lacra, terriblemente estorboso, ¡Alteraría el orden en las cuevas!¡No puedo permitir eso!

Mi cerebro tardo escasos segundos en procesar sus palabras, los mismos segundos que tardo mi puño en estrellarse con su mandíbula, después mi pierna se dirigió rápidamente a si estomago sacándole el aire con lo que se encorvo un poco lo cual me ayudo a poder darle unos cuantos puñetazos mas en la cara, quería dejarle la nariz tan torcida como la de Kyle; era como el día que Wanda intento irse, no había razonamiento solo una ira sin control que demandaba ser satisfecha por su sangre, probablemente lo hubiera seguido golpeando durante un buen tiempo si no me hubiera detenido un desgarrador y aterrador grito proveniente de mi habitación, deje de golpear a Jared, solo podía pensar en Wanda ¿Porqué gritaba así? en ese grito distinguí miedo no mas bien terror el cual teñia el grito de una manera aterradora. Me moví lo más rápido que pude al interior de la habitación dejando a Jared tirado y sangrando a mitad de pasillo y ahí en la mitad de la cama con una expresión teñida del más puro y absoluto terror estaba Wanda mirándome con miedo, pidiéndome ayuda mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

No ¡NO!, la tome rápidamente en mis brazos acunándola con rapidez aunque con ternura, fue en ese momento en el que vi el sangrado que provenía de su parte baja, ¡NO! ¡Ella no podía perder a nuestro bebé!, corrí lo más rápido que pude al hospital, las lágrimas surcaban por mi rostro, no sabía que hacer si los perdía a los dos, eran mi mundo entero, la adrenalina que antes corría por mis venas ahora era suplantada por una desesperación y un terror tan grande que creí harían explotar mis venas, llegue más rápido de lo que creí al hospital, en el se encontraban Doc y Jeb platicando relajadamente ambos abrieron los ojos a limites insospechados al verme entrar con una inconciente y sangrante Wanda en brazos.

-¿¡Qué paso!?- preguntó Doc mientras el y Jeb preparaban la camilla rápidamente, recosté delicadamente a Wanda en el catre antes de contestarles secamente –Howe- al parecer entendieron de inmediato pero a mi no me importaba, las figuras se volvían borrosas y la única que podía ver era la de Wanda siendo atendida por Doc mientras que la de Jeb desaparecía por la puerta, se veía tan alterada siempre que dormía era presa de una expresión de paz y tranquilidad pero ahora su rostro era corrompido por el más puro terror. Sentía como mi pulso se hacia mas débil al mismo ritmo que el de ella, podía ver como un perfecto día podía ser empañado por una sobra de terror que no parecía dispuesta a irse.

* * *

Como les quedo el ojo?!?! jeje si me odian no me manden a los Voulturis oprfavor jeje

*Cayo de mi gracia- termino que usa mucha gente de mi país para decir que no te cae nada abien y antes si.

VOTACION!!

A)Niña= 6

B)Niño= 1

C)Mellizos= 13!!

Porfas dejen reviews recuerden q son sonrisas :):):) (aunq sean para desera mi muerte jeje)

bye

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	11. Goodnight Goodnight

Disclaimer: Esto no es mio, si lo fuera estaria paseando en una gondola por Venecia acompañada de MI Ian O´Shea jaja

Hola!!! Ya volvi, este chapter es algo...diferente se me vino a la mente despues de que fuera al seguro y me vacunaran 3 VECES!!! (y sepan que me dan TERROR las agujas) venia escuchando esa cancion en mi ipod despues de llorar como magdalena durante las inyecciones!!jeje porque este chapter es desde el pov de... *redobles y gente neviosa murmurando*JARED!!!! Es un chapter con musica eh! trae la letra porque tiene mucho que ver con lo que siente Jared, si quieren sentirlo más profundo escuchenlo con la música!! (Es de Maroon 5- Goodnight Goodnight) Como hoy no tengo mucho tiempo (estoy de infiltrada en la computadora haciendo como que trabajo;) asi lo se no es normal tener trabajo en las vacaciones pero debo una GRAN cuenta de telefono jeje y mi papa me ofrecio trabjao haciendo dibujos de bolitas y palitos jeje asi les llamo yolo siento me desvie del tema, ahora no podre agradecer personalisadamente por cada uno de sus reviews (q me hicieron inmensamente feliz!!) pero prometo hacer lo en el siguiente chapter!! ;)

* * *

Jared POV

Me dirigí lentamente al hospital, quería ver como estaba Wanda, sabía que se me acercaba de día probablemente Ian me recibiría con otra tunda aunque bien merecida la tengo ya que por mi culpa una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido esta a punto de morir.

You left me hanging from a thread  
We once were from together  
I lick my wounds but I can  
Never see them getting better  
Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same

Entre silenciosamente, al ver a Doc recostado sobre su escritorio roncando tranquilamente y a Ian en un silla completamente torcido al lado de la camilla de Wanda, en ese momento entendí el sentimiento de Ian hace algún tiempo cuando la mantenía encerrada en ese pequeño agujero, el simple recuerdo de mi gran muestra de barbarie hacia que sintiera un escalofrío; porque ahora por segunda vez y por ella me sentía culpable como un mounstro, como un demonio enviado del averno para quitarle la felicidad a los demás y Wanda inconsciente en ese incomodo catre era la prueba certera de que lo era.

Her hair was pressed against her face  
Her eyes were ran with anger  
Enraged by things unsaid  
And empty beds and bad behavior  
Something's gotta change  
It must be rearranged, oh

Recordé una vez mas las innumerables veces que le había hecho daño, la primera cuando llego a las cuevas había demasiado dolor que no me dejaba pensar bien, el sentimiento de perder a Melanie era horrible y lo único que quería hacer era culpar y herir a alguien por eso, encontrar a un culpable y la candidata perfecta era ella..Wanda o Wanderer la frágil, delicada y sensible alma que ahora habitaba su cuerpo y la última fue esta. ¡Pero todo lo que dije era verdad! aunque me excedí un poco no podía evitarlo, me consumían los celos cada vez que la veía abrazada a Ian, no podía ver como sus radiantes sonrisas eran monopolizadas por el sin querer golpearlo, si yo Jared Howe estaba confundido sabía que amaba a Melanie pero Wanda era…diferente, especial única y ¡No es justo que la tenga Ian!

I'm sorry, I did not mean  
To hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry  
The weight of a heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight,

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right  
Whoa, oh

Me acerque lentamente al darme cuanta que Ian estaba dormido.

_Mi pequeña niña _así es como la llamaba Ian, pero ella era _mia_, ella era mi niña a la que ansiaba proteger y hacer sonreír pero no me lo permitían porque desperdicie la oportunidad de quedarme con ella y con Melanie _con las dos_, ahora le pertenecía a Ian y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

The room was silent as we  
All tried so hard to remember  
The way it feels to be alive  
The day that he first met her  
Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same

Me acerque lentamente, su rostro estaba surcado por el terror igual que el de Ian, ambos rostros eran perfectos, parecían hechos el uno para el otro, perfectamente combinados y mostraban los mismos sentimientos de dolor, tristeza y perdida.

You make me think of someone wonderful  
But I can't place her  
I wake up every morning  
Wishing one more time to face her  
Something's gotta change  
It must be rearranged, oh

Aún así me dolía pensar que nunca más podría estar con ella, abrazarla y besarla como ese día en el pasillo, ahora todo eso era de Ian, todos los maravillosos sentimientos, todas las cándidas sonrisas y las miradas tiernas eran para el. Y mientras yo debo de aguantarlo, tragarme mis celos y ahogarme con la culpa y el resentimiento hacia todos cada día, verlos pasear de la mano día a día sin poder oponer replica, ese era mi destino.

I'm sorry, I did not mean  
To hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry  
The weight of a heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight,

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right  
Whoa, oh

Se revolvía en su camilla mientras un gemido lastimero salía de sus delicados labios, apreté suavemente su mano la que no estaba atrapada entre las de Ian, ninguno de los contactos parecía ayudarla a calmarse y sin algún aviso hablo, creí que se había despertado pero lo único que susurraba eran palabras incoherentes: -Ian, Ian ayúdame, el bebé, está mal, me duele, Ian...- el susurro se fue apagando hasta que se convirtió en silencio.

So much to love  
So much to learn  
But I won't be there to teach you, oh  
I know I can be closed  
But I'll try my best to reach you

Ya me había olvidado, pedía a Ian no a mi, ahora lo único que me quedaban eran los recuerdos, de algo hermoso que nunca deje que pasara.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña- le susurre al oído mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, solté delicadamente su pequeña mano y salí de ahí. Me detuve antes de salir y voltee un poco y articule quedamente – Buenas noches mi pequeña niña- eso para mi era un adiós, una despedida para poder salir de su vida y no seguirle causando mas daño.

I'm so sorry,

I did not mean to hurt my little girl

It's beyond me, I cannot carry

The weight of a heavy world

So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight

Goodnight, hope that things work out all right..

Whoa, oh…

Yeah…

* * *

Muajajajaja (risa de Malefica)(mala de La Bella Durmiente jeje) no sabran lo que pasa con Wanda Ian y familia hasta el siguiente chapter (o tal vez no) muajajajaja jeje dejen reviews y escribire el proximo chapter mas rapido y con rapidez jaja

bye

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	12. Make you Feel my Love

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, si lo fuera estaría en Las Vegas casandome con Ian O´Shea jeje

HOola!!! ya volvi, probablemente me quieran matar al terminar este chapter pues es penosamente corto, lo siento pero mi mento ultimamente no da para cosas largas no se porque. En este chapter les hare el pedido especial de que deberian, no mas bien TIENEN que escucharlo con el audio (Make you feel my love- Adele), ya que esta cancion me parecio PER-FEC-TA, la escuche y tuve un flashaso de Ian O´Shea y pense, el le cantaria una cancion asi a Wanda jeje. Gracias por sus reviews a:

Yeyet Cullen---si estoy de acuerdo, si tiene a Mel ¡Que la aproveche!, me gusto que te gustara el capitulo jeje y eso de q no sabran de la familia O´Shea mmm lo escuche en la tele y me quede con las ganas de decirlo jejeje perdón si te alarme eh! ( encantó en final d OBLIGADOS, ya deje review!)

saranya.x---Si ¡Que sufra el ingrato!, no queria a Wanda pues que se aguante ahora solo le queda Mel.

NollasBlack---Me encanta que te encantara el capitulo!!jjee. Cuando lo lei de nuevo y lo escuche con cancion casi lloro yo tmbn!! si, no se como pero fue exactamente lo que el siente, palabra por palabra (= que la cancion d ete chapter). Y jajaja no Wanda no tiene la culpa de ser tan buena y trato de trabajar para saldar lo del teeléfono (aprendi la valiosa lección de que no se debe marcar a celulares ni hablar mucho tiempo a teléfonos fijos) ;)

sabrina--- En este chapter sabras lo que le pasa a Wanda!! (y reitero ¡Que sufra el ingrato de Jared!)

kirita---piedad!! no me mates jajaja, y aqui esta el nuevo chapter lo mas rapido posible que me permitio mi cabeza!!

caro---tu opinion sera tomada en cuenta!! gracias por participar honestamente te necesitamos, consejo de la juri no se que federal jajaja (lo siento sk recorde ese comercial!)

choko---Si lo se el cap. fue triste pero que se le puede hacer jaja. Tu opinio tmbn sera tomada en cuenta!!

nankui---Jared esta celoso pero no es hermoso!!! (si supieras cuanto lo odie mientras leia The Host, me daban ganas de estrangularlo!)

cayazly--Pues si es injusto, pero ya ves Jared no se conforma con nada (de nuevo INGRATO!!!)

Mica Lautner---como te diste cuanta no le paso nada jeje, no hay problema si te atrasa, esta bien mientras lo leas jeje. Y probablemente Jared tenga una deficiencia mental que lo hace ser tan estupido!!! (como odio a ese hombre!) y aparte es medio bipolar jaja (lamentablemente Ian ya le dio suficientes golpes por una vex jeje aunk no lamentaria que lo hiciera de nuevo!) y ya casi aparece Mel.

Gracias tmbn a los que dejaron reviews con anterioridad. Lean y diganme que les parece!! nos vemos abajo!!

* * *

Ian POV

Me siento cada vez más desesperado porque Wanda aun no despierta, me llena de impotencia el verla inerte y en blanco sobre esa camilla sin nada que pueda hacer, ¡YA SE! puedo cantarle, eso hacia mi madre cuando teníamos miedo o estábamos tristes aún recuerdo la canción, tal vez, solo tal vez eso puede ayudarla.

Me aclaro la garganta mientras tomo una de sus pequeñas manos entre las mías, no me importa si están Doc y Mel. Solo espero que sirva.

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I can offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

when the evening shadows in the stars of fate  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

Veo las caras de asombro de Mel y Doc, pero no importa, solo quiero que ella sane.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I will never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue  
I'd go cold out on the avenue  
No there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
and on the highway of a grid  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I can make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love

La pequeña mano se agita entre las mías y escucho un débil suspiro, al voltear me encuentro con Wanda mi niña abriendo sus ojos y viéndome con infinita ternura. Sentí como una explosión de alivio me recorría mis pensamientos apenas eran coherentes, pero de algo estaba seguro, no hiba a dejar que nadie pero NADIE la volviera a alterar nunca, ella sería feliz y yo me haría cargo de eso.

* * *

Ya lo se no me maten, es patéticamente corto pero muy Ian jeje Porfas dejen reviews (recuerden q cada uno es una sonrisa!) Aprovecho para promocionar mis otros fics: First Love un Dramione (muy corto de nuevo) es un mini mini one-shot. Heart of Twilight un Jaslice (q solo lleva un capitulo jeje)

bye

xoxoxoxoxo

á ¿De vdd los moustros no existen? jajaja perdon de nuevo otro comercial (demasiada tele puede dañar no lo olviden) ( noo veo mucha eh! pro la que veo me pegan cañon los anuncios hjaja


	13. Both Sides Now

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, si lo fuera estaría en el carnaval de Venecia.

Hola!!! Yo se que no meresco perdón por la tardanza pero puedo explicarlo!: me castigaron (de nuevo que sorpresa vdd?) solamente porque me comporte "grosera" con unos primos que en vdd no soporto y me obligan a verlos y recibirlos en mi casa con una sonrisa hipócrita! aah eso me molesto. EL título de esta cap. es por la cancíón de Joni Mitchell- Both Sides Now y adivinen q? este chapter es desde el POV de...MElanie!!! ya hacia falta. Pido una disculpa si el chapter no esta tan "bueno" pero mis ideas eran confusas! la letra de la canción tmbn tiene algo que ver sobre todo el coro. Disfruten!

PD. Esta vez no podre agradecerles en este chapter xq tengo que forrar cuadernos y casi no tengo timepo pero en cuando tenga tiempo les mandare un PM a todas las q dejaron reviews (a las q no tienen cuenta deberian hacerse una!) o agradecere en el otro chapter! promesa de niña exploradora!!

* * *

Melanie POV

Rows and flows of angel hair  
and ice cream castles in the air  
and feather canyons everywhere,  
i've looked at clouds that way.  
But now they only block the sun,  
they rain and snow on everyone  
so many things i would have done,  
but clouds got in my way.

Me sentí destrozada, nunca pensé que Jared me pudiera hacer esto ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso soy mala?, la imagen del hospital se instalaba en mi mente torturándome lentamente al ver de nuevo como Jared besaba la frente de Wanda con tanto…amor, al tiempo que le susurraba quedamente para no despertar al ahora inconsciente Ian, no podía evitar sentirme profundamente herida y…traicionada, Jared aquel que se había convertido en mi vida había fallado a esa promesa de amor eterno que me hizo un día en el desierto y no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo esta vez, porque si cree q soy un maldito switch de mierda que puede manejar a su antojo ¡Se equivoca!. Me concentro en la puerta esperando a que llegue pero ¿Qué voy a ganar por decirle como me siento? respuesta: un millón de disculpas, cosa que en verdad no ayuda mucho, lo mejor será no verlo en un rato, tal vez valla al hospital a ver como esta Wanda mi hermana mi amiga, pobrecilla como ha sufrido y por culpa de… Jared claro.

I've looked at clouds from both sides now  
from up and down and still somehow  
it's cloud's illusions i recall  
i really don't know clouds at all

Salgo lentamente del cuarto procurando no hacer ruido, siento un dolor en mi pecho que crece a cada paso, ahora entiendo la expresión "con el corazón roto" Jared había roto el mío en mil pedazos los cuales luego había enterrado en la arena haciendo imposible su recolección, si creía que al haber perdido a mi familia había sufrido definitivamente este sufrir era mucho peor.

Moons and junes and ferris wheels,  
the dizzy dancing way that you feel  
as every fairy tale comes real,  
I've looked at love that way.

Perdída entre mis pensamientos logre llegar al hospital donde Doc se encontraba revisando a Wanda, en su rostro aún inconsciente estaban tallados el dolor y el sufrimiento como un perfecto espejismo de la faz de Ian la cual mostraba los mismos sentimientos, ambos eran hermosos como el sol y la luna se complementaban el uno al otro, trague un sollozo que pugnaba por salir de mis muelles labios, no era el momento de llorar, aquí lo que necesitaban era apoyo y una llorosa y destrozada Melanie no ayudaría mucho.

But now it's just another show,  
you leave 'em laughing when you go  
and if you care, don't let them know,  
don't give yourself away.

Me acerque lentamente a Ian y puse mi mano en su hombro, el apenas y levanto una mano para estrechar la mía en señal de agradecimiento por esta ahí, pero que mas podía hacer ahora solo me quedaban Wanda y Jaime, los únicos dos seres vivientes los cuales jamás me traicionarían.

I've looked at love from both sides now  
from give and take and still somehow  
it's love's illusions i recall  
i really don't know love at all

El dolor en el rostro de Ian y Wanda también era mío, ellos eran mi familia y me dolía verlos así y dolía mas aún saber quien era el culpable de todo ese dolor el cual ensombrecía la vida y carcomía el alma, el saber que la persona amada es el causante de todo el problema es horrible, me hace sentir un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme y aunque no fueron mis labios los que pronunciaron dichas palabras con oscura intención, me siento responsabilizada de sus actos aunque no me corresponda en cariño y afecto.

Tears and fears and feeling proud,  
to say "i love you" right out loud  
dreams and schemes and circus crowds,  
I've looked at life that way.

Sonrío débilmente y me acerco a Doc, su expresión no esta exenta de angustia y dolor, yo se lo que es sentirte impotente al no poder ayudar a los que aprecias, lo culpable que te hace sentir ver a los otros sufrir culpable como un mounstro, sonrío al recordar las palabras de Ian, el en muchos aspectos era mejor que Jared, se sacrifica por Wanda y trata de hacerla feliz, trata de protegerla de todo no importa cuan pequeño sea, eso es amor aquello que yo perdí desde el momento que entre en las cuevas.

Oh but now old friends they're acting strange,  
they shake their heads, they say i've changed  
well something's lost, but something's gained  
in living every day.

Escucho una suave y varonil voz cantando, es Ian el entona una suave melodía cargada de amor y preocupación, siento la brecha en mi corazón más grande aún, ¿Porqué no puedo tener algo como eso también? ¿Qué hice para no merecerlo?

I've looked at life from both sides now  
from win and lose and still somehow  
it's life's illusions i recall  
i really don't know life at all

Wanda se agita en la camilla y abre los ojos lentamente, se ve desorientada pero eso no impide que su vista se fije en Ian para regalarle una de esas miradas resplandecientes de amor y ternura la cual es correspondida por el, ahí frente a mis ojos esta una de las dichas que jamás volveré a sentir, ese cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo cuando lo veo, todo eso ha acabado. Pero saldré adelante, porque Melanie Stryder nunca se rinde y aquel que la lastima jamás sale ileso.

I've looked at life from both sides now  
from up and down, and still somehow  
it's life's illusions i recall  
i really don't know life at all

* * *

¿Alguien que guste regalarme una sonrisa? jejeje tmbn se aceptan tomatazos y/o maldiciones cruciatus o ya a los Voulturi jajaja

besos

xoxoxoxoxo


	14. Of Moons, Birds & Monsters

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, si lo fuera estaría en Mónaco secuestrando al príncipe Andrea C. jajaja

Hola!!! Después de meses, MESES de desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra (bn al menos en FF), en verdad no saben cuanto lo siento y aunque este capitulo no es de los mejores, se me ocurrio un dia y dije OMFG!! debo escribirlo antes de olvidarlo!!y de hecho lo habrían tenido con ud. desde ayer pero FF no me dejaba subir el documento,patee, grite, llore, suplico y...No lo pude subir!. La canción de este chapter no tiene nada que ve pero...me fascina y no lo pude evitar, es del grupo MGMT y se llama...Of Moons, Birds & Monsters, una cacnión rara en verdad!!.

También quería agradecerles su increible apoyo en toda mi "situación", de paso les cuento que hace poco me lo encontre en el cine y mi amable mejor amiga le vacío un combo encima (refresco grande, palomitas y todo!), se que estuvo mal de su parte por hacerlo y de la mia por reirme pero ahora si que como dice master card...su cara no tiene precio! jajajaja; aún sin conocerlas las aprecio muchisisisismísimo a todas y prometo tratar de escribir más seguido a manera de recompenza...lamentablemente el espacio no me alcanza para agradecerles a todos y cada uno de sus reviews pero sepan que los leí todos (varias veces de hecho) y me fueron de mucha ayuda. Otra noticia importante es que ya tengo XV AÑOS!!! soy muy feliz (mi regalo fue bomba!) asi q...se aceptan regalos, chocolates, felicitaciones, etc...jajajaja.

Sin más les dejo el chapter (que es corto pero no di para más ya que estoy algo oxidada) espero les guste!!!

* * *

Melanie POV

Solo era capaz de escuchar mi irregular respiración, mis zapatos correteado por el suelo y el ruido que hacían las llaves al tintinear en mi mano; me esforzaba por llegar al auto, los muslos me ardían por el esfuerzo y mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza, ¡¿Por qué demonios no podía encontrar el auto?!, ¡¿Dónde carajos estaba Jamie?!...un grito desgarrador rompió la quietud del estacionamiento y ahí, frente a mis ojos, Jared sujetaba con fuerza a Jamie mientras le hacía un corte en la parte posterior del cuello, parecía completamente enloquecido mientras encajaba el bisturí cruelmente en Jamie; trate de regresar y propinarle un golpe pero no podía, mis piernas no respondían a mis ordenes, mis manos no se movían para arrancarle a mi pequeño hermano del letal abrazo, mi voz no gritaba por ayuda y mis ojos no se apartaban de la sanguinaria escena, todo mi ser gritaba, suplicaba por ayudar a Jamie pero era inútil parecía controlado por alguien más, y esa sensación, la tan conocida y odiada sensación de ser relegado al recoveco más profundo de tu mente, incapaz de actuar por propia cuenta volvió a mi, mientras una cínica carcajada resonaba en mi mente…

¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!, es lo único que se me viene a la mente en cuanto siento el colchón bajo mi sudado cuerpo y el calor de Jamie al lado mío, otra vez esa puñetera pesadilla que me atormenta noche, tras noche, tras noche. Le pedí a Jared que intercambiara lugar con Jamie, simplemente no podía dormir con el, aún dolía demasiado; así que apelando a mi cobardía e incapaz de dormir nuevamente me levante silenciosamente para dar una vuelta, era muy placentero pasear cuando no había decenas de personas trabajando y haciendo barullo al mismo tiempo; lo único que me lamentaba de mi actual hogar era la ausencia de la luna, esa luna que consuela corazones rotos y alienta a los ilusionados, y las aves, aunque secretamente les he tenido envidia toda la vida ya que desearía poder tener esa libertad, la capacidad de ver el mundo omitiendo fronteras, países, razas y demás…He considerado seriamente largarme de aquí y hacerme pasar por una alienígena, pero no podría dejar a mi Jamie ni a Wanda, eso me dolería muchísimo más y no sería de mucha ayuda salir de una existencia miserable para entrar a otra aún peor, sería bastante estúpido de mi parte.

Escuche pasos, sonaban consistentes y fuertes…alguien me seguía, y era un hombre, me puse en posición de ataque y justo cuando sentí que se encontraba a menos de 3 pasos de distancia me volteé y lance una patada.

-¡Ah!, Mel cielo, la patada no era necesaria- me dijo Jared con voz conciliadora.

Desgraciado bastardo infeliz, ¿Quién rayos se cree que es y quien le dio derecho a seguirme?, no quería verlo, no quería hablarle, no quería amarlo…

-Mel, tenemos que hablar- me dijo con su tono autoritario, no dejando opción pero Melanie Stryder SIEMPRE encuentra una vía de escape.

-¿En verdad?, a mi no me parece que tengamos algo que discutir, ¿A ti si?- sarcasmo, como lo amo.

-Si, no entiendo tu actitud conmigo, no comprendo porque no quieres dormir conmigo y ni hablar de lo mordaz que estas siendo en este momento. Por favor, te pido...no…te suplico una explicación, me duele estar si ti Mel, te necesito- me rogó con gesto agónico

Eso me provoco, todas las lágrimas, los momentos de ira ciega, el resentimiento, el engaño, todo salio a flote.

-¿Me necesitas?¿Lo dices en verdad o solo es otra mentira?, ¡¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta sobre tus sentimientos hacia Wanda?!, ¡TE VI JARED!, ¡Esa noche en el hospital, TE VI, TE ESCUCHE!-

Tras esas palabras su semblante se volvió pálido como cal y sus ojos sorprendidos…en definitiva me consideraba una idiota.

-No…Mel, no es lo que parecía…-

-¡No! claro que no, por favor Jared consíguete otra excusa porque yo no tengo nada, absolutamente NADA que discutir contigo, eres un mounstro, un vil y desgraciado mounstro que se alimenta de dañar a los demás, ¿Crees que no se lo que piensas del bebé que espera Wanda?, como te dije seré muchas cosas pero no estúpida- y con esas palabras corrí de regreso al cuarto, quería irme lejos antes de que viera las lágrimas rodar por mi rostro, antes de que escuchara los sollozos, antes de que fuera enteramente consiente del daño que me hizo; y en ese momento tome una decisión.

* * *

¿Reviews?---recuerden que son sonrisas!!! :):):):):):):)

PD: Prometo ya no ver tanta TV para no estarles repitiendo los anuncios jajajaja


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, si lo fuera estaría en Mónaco secuestrando al príncipe Andrea C. jajaja

Hola!!! Después de meses, MESES de desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra (bn al menos en FF), en verdad no saben cuanto lo siento y aunque este capitulo no es de los mejores, se me ocurrio un dia y dije OMFG!! debo escribirlo antes de olvidarlo!!y de hecho lo habrían tenido con ud. desde ayer pero FF no me dejaba subir el documento,patee, grite, llore, suplico y...No lo pude subir!. La canción de este chapter no tiene nada que ve pero...me fascina y no lo pude evitar, es del grupo MGMT y se llama...Of Moons, Birds & Monsters, una cacnión rara en verdad!!.

También quería agradecerles su increible apoyo en toda mi "situación", de paso les cuento que hace poco me lo encontre en el cine y mi amable mejor amiga le vacío un combo encima (refresco grande, palomitas y todo!), se que estuvo mal de su parte por hacerlo y de la mia por reirme pero ahora si que como dice master card...su cara no tiene precio! jajajaja; aún sin conocerlas las aprecio muchisisisismísimo a todas y prometo tratar de escribir más seguido a manera de recompenza...lamentablemente el espacio no me alcanza para agradecerles a todos y cada uno de sus reviews pero sepan que los leí todos (varias veces de hecho) y me fueron de mucha ayuda. Otra noticia importante es que ya tengo XV AÑOS!!! soy muy feliz (mi regalo fue bomba!) asi q...se aceptan regalos, chocolates, felicitaciones, etc...jajajaja.

Sin más les dejo el chapter (que es corto pero no di para más ya que estoy algo oxidada) espero les guste!!!

Melanie POV

Solo era capaz de escuchar mi irregular respiración, mis zapatos correteado por el suelo y el ruido que hacían las llaves al tintinear en mi mano; me esforzaba por llegar al auto, los muslos me ardían por el esfuerzo y mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza, ¡¿Por qué demonios no podía encontrar el auto?!, ¡¿Dónde carajos estaba Jamie?!...un grito desgarrador rompió la quietud del estacionamiento y ahí, frente a mis ojos, Jared sujetaba con fuerza a Jamie mientras le hacía un corte en la parte posterior del cuello, parecía completamente enloquecido mientras encajaba el bisturí cruelmente en Jamie; trate de regresar y propinarle un golpe pero no podía, mis piernas no respondían a mis ordenes, mis manos no se movían para arrancarle a mi pequeño hermano del letal abrazo, mi voz no gritaba por ayuda y mis ojos no se apartaban de la sanguinaria escena, todo mi ser gritaba, suplicaba por ayudar a Jamie pero era inútil parecía controlado por alguien más, y esa sensación, la tan conocida y odiada sensación de ser relegado al recoveco más profundo de tu mente, incapaz de actuar por propia cuenta volvió a mi, mientras una cínica carcajada resonaba en mi mente…

¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!, es lo único que se me viene a la mente en cuanto siento el colchón bajo mi sudado cuerpo y el calor de Jamie al lado mío, otra vez esa puñetera pesadilla que me atormenta noche, tras noche, tras noche. Le pedí a Jared que intercambiara lugar con Jamie, simplemente no podía dormir con el, aún dolía demasiado; así que apelando a mi cobardía e incapaz de dormir nuevamente me levante silenciosamente para dar una vuelta, era muy placentero pasear cuando no había decenas de personas trabajando y haciendo barullo al mismo tiempo; lo único que me lamentaba de mi actual hogar era la ausencia de la luna, esa luna que consuela corazones rotos y alienta a los ilusionados, y las aves, aunque secretamente les he tenido envidia toda la vida ya que desearía poder tener esa libertad, la capacidad de ver el mundo omitiendo fronteras, países, razas y demás…He considerado seriamente largarme de aquí y hacerme pasar por una alienígena, pero no podría dejar a mi Jamie ni a Wanda, eso me dolería muchísimo más y no sería de mucha ayuda salir de una existencia miserable para entrar a otra aún peor, sería bastante estúpido de mi parte.

Escuche pasos, sonaban consistentes y fuertes…alguien me seguía, y era un hombre, me puse en posición de ataque y justo cuando sentí que se encontraba a menos de 3 pasos de distancia me volteé y lance una patada.

-¡Ah!, Mel cielo, la patada no era necesaria- me dijo Jared con voz conciliadora.

Desgraciado bastardo infeliz, ¿Quién rayos se cree que es y quien le dio derecho a seguirme?, no quería verlo, no quería hablarle, no quería amarlo…

-Mel, tenemos que hablar- me dijo con su tono autoritario, no dejando opción pero Melanie Stryder SIEMPRE encuentra una vía de escape.

-¿En verdad?, a mi no me parece que tengamos algo que discutir, ¿A ti si?- sarcasmo, como lo amo.

-Si, no entiendo tu actitud conmigo, no comprendo porque no quieres dormir conmigo y ni hablar de lo mordaz que estas siendo en este momento. Por favor, te pido...no…te suplico una explicación, me duele estar si ti Mel, te necesito- me rogó con gesto agónico

Eso me provoco, todas las lágrimas, los momentos de ira ciega, el resentimiento, el engaño, todo salio a flote.

-¿Me necesitas?¿Lo dices en verdad o solo es otra mentira?, ¡¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta sobre tus sentimientos hacia Wanda?!, ¡TE VI JARED!, ¡Esa noche en el hospital, TE VI, TE ESCUCHE!-

Tras esas palabras su semblante se volvió pálido como cal y sus ojos sorprendidos…en definitiva me consideraba una idiota.

-No…Mel, no es lo que parecía…-

-¡No! claro que no, por favor Jared consíguete otra excusa porque yo no tengo nada, absolutamente NADA que discutir contigo, eres un mounstro, un vil y desgraciado mounstro que se alimenta de dañar a los demás, ¿Crees que no se lo que piensas del bebé que espera Wanda?, como te dije seré muchas cosas pero no estúpida- y con esas palabras corrí de regreso al cuarto, quería irme lejos antes de que viera las lágrimas rodar por mi rostro, antes de que escuchara los sollozos, antes de que fuera enteramente consiente del daño que me hizo; y en ese momento tome una decisión.

¿Reviews?---recuerden que son sonrisas!!! :):):):):):):)

PD: Prometo ya no ver tanta TV para no estarles repitiendo los anuncios jajajaja


	16. I'ts Alright, I'm OKI Think?

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio (excepto la trama), si lo fuera estaria en Inglaterra tomando té con Daniel Radcliffe jajaja

Hola!!!...lo se, se me está haciendo costumbre eso de tardarme siglos es actualizar pero...tuve en bache emocional por ver el Titanic!!...en verdad! jajajaja...de los capíulos pasados eso de que el 14 y el 15 son el mismo...lo se pero aggg FF hace lo que se le da la gana importandole un reverendo cacahuate lo que yo opine sobre eso. Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews y espero disfruten este mini mini capítulo...pero mi imaginacíon y la batería de mi lap no dieron para mas!

* * *

-Me niego ¿Entendiste?, no, no, no, no, no y no- dije convencida mientras Ian trataba de convencerme de comer esa asquerosidad

-Pero Wanda, cielo siempre te gustaron- refuto mientras trataba de contener las carcajadas

-Pues ¡¿Adivina qué?!...¡Ya no me gustan!, ¡Me dan ASCO!... ¿Captas cariño?-

-Está bien, tú te lo pierdes- me dijo mientras metía un cheeto a su boca, hice una cara de desagrado, que asquerosos se veían y del olor mejor ni hablar.

-¿Sabes? Mejor iré a buscar algo de comer…porque eso…eso es bazofia!- le espete mientras salía del cuarto, últimamente estaba de lo mas irritable no me sentía yo, es como si una versión mía con muy mal carácter se hubiera adueñado de mi cuerpo pero la verdad no me importaba porque en estos momento yo y mi pequeño estábamos demasiado hambrientos como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera comida.

Cuando llegué al comedor vi a Mel comiendo y riendo animadamente en compañía de Jamie y Doc, que feliz se veía…tal vez por fin había arreglado las cosas con Jared. Me acerque rápidamente a ellos y le lance una mirada interrogante al tiempo que me sentaba.

-¿Quieres que te traiga de comer Wanda?- me preguntó Jamie dulcemente, este niño en verdad era un amor

-No te molestes Jamie, puedo hacerlo yo-estaba hastiada de que no me dejaran ni servirme mi propio alimento

Me sonrió,-No hay molestia Wanda, ahora vuelvo- y se levanto rápidamente, en cuanto lo vi en la cocineta me gire hacia Melanie

-¡Hey Mel!, ¿Qué tal las cosas?- Ella se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme

-Si por cosas te refieres a Jared, no te preocupes lo tengo controlado…le pondré arsénico en su comida-

La mire horrorizada…hasta que soltó una sonora carcajada al igual que Doc.

-¿Tu plan del arsénico de nuevo?- preguntó Doc entre risas, a lo que Mel solo asintió

-Claro ya saben búrlense de Wanda, la pobre ilusa que no entiende el sentido del humor- agg…de nuevo yo y mi irritabilidad

-Mmm…si tú insistes…-contestó Mel mientras se reía más fuerte pero de un momento a otro se callo, volteo a verme y me dijo

-Por cierto querida Wanda, ¿Dónde dejaste a Ian?-

Le hice mala cara,- Me abandonó por unos cheetos… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿¡Por unos cheetos!?-

-¿Wanda estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

-Claro, estoy perfectamente… ¿Creo?-

* * *

Es asi como una pequeña viñeta de lo que le pasa a Wanda durante el embarazo (creo que esta explicación debería estar arriba asi que pretendan que lo está).

Recuerden un Review es una sonrisa!! y yo amo sonreir!! :):):):):)


	17. When I Get Home

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios... si lo fueran estaría festejando en España con Iker! XD**

**Hola!... yo se que no merezco perdón de ningun tipo pero... la inspiración se ha ido (realmente espero que no por mucho tiempo)... este es un peque peque adelanto para que no crean que he olvidado mi Fic, juro solemnemente actualizar esta semana!... pero mañaana miércoles es mi graduación... si señoras y señores me graduo de la endemoniada secundaria! jajaja...aprovechando que estoy aqui quiero decirle que me haría muy feliz que se pasaran por mi fic "Los Reyes Caídos", está solito y no creo que sea tan malo! jaja de verdad se los agradecería... sin mas que decir por el momento me retiro y espero dejen reviews! (aunque sean para mentarme la madre! jaja XD)**

**PD. Gracias por los reviews de los capítulos anteriores!**

**Jamie POV**

… Definitivamente momentos como este me hacen pensar ¿Realmente estoy en buenas manos?, Mel está sentada en el (realmente lejano) extremo de la mesa, lo cual se deduce a "mientras más lejos de Jared mejor", el susodicho come con cara de perro apaleado después de comerse el pastel de cumpleaños y le lanza miradas furtivas (para nada discretas) a mi hermana mayor; Wanda no ha dejado de llorar desde que Sol le regaló ropita para bebé que quien sabe de donde demonios sacó, Ian abraza a Wanda como si se la fueran a arrancar de los brazos o algo parecido mientras le acaricia el cabello y le dice cosas dulces, Sol le lanza miradas a Kyle ya que al parecer como dijo un viejo sabio "las mujeres son muy envidiosas respecto a bebés" pues parece ser el caso… Lacey ríe descontroladamente junto con Lily, Heidi, Lucinda y los niños; Shanon le sonríe coquetamente a Doc mientras comen (sonrisas las cuales el responde); Jeb contempla todo desde una esquina sonriendo y chiflando una canción como psicópata… y aquí es donde me pregunto… ¿Debo conseguir las cintas de los tres chiflados?

* * *

**Un review es una sonrisa :)... y yo adoro sonreír!**


End file.
